User talk:Gottrich
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 19:13, 4 February 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Template Hi there. I see you are quite active with your nation, Tylen. I applaud your eagerness and I see your capability on creating multiple pages regarding Tylen. In order to expand, you will need a template. Specifically, a navigational template. If you do not know what it is, see mines for example. However, I see you have inserted Template:Nordland meaning you are aware of what a template may be. So, if interested in having more pages, I will create a template that will have all the important/notable pages about Tylen. Reasons for multiple pages is because a nation page cannot excess on information that is too specific. For example, if you were to go over a topic such as "Cuisine of Tylen", you do not need to write a 10,000-word history of food in Tylen. Instead, you would have a 200-word summary and have a page titled Cuisine of Tylen. Take a look for the page at Wikipedia. Notice they have summaries and links to the "main pages" of that subject. Specific pages enable readers to find specific topics or use your nation page as a general reference. Let me know, I will happily create one. However, I will only make them if you are going to create those said pages or you create the pages before I link them. Either way, templates should only be made once you or plan to have a page. Thanks! --Justin (talk • ) 00:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Great, let me know when you want the template to be made. --Justin (talk • ) 20:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) --Justin (talk • ) 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Multiple accounts You are only allowed one account at a time, and I assume Gottrich Northeim is you. Please let me know which you wish to keep so I can ban the other. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 20:57, Tuesday, 12 July 2011 (ET)'''